The present invention relates to the field of camera image stabilization, and particularly physical camera image stabilization.
In the realm of video production, it is preferable to stabilize a video recording device to mitigate jarring movements during recording, as such movements are considered objectionable to playback viewers. This is particularly true in circumstances where the video recording device is not stationary during recording. Generally, image stabilization can be achieved through hardware, software, or hybrid solutions of hardware and software combined.
Hybrid systems are implemented during recording and are highly technical and specialized. They involve either mechanical stabilization through counteracting movements within a lens or at the image sensor itself. Software systems are also highly specialized and are typically implemented post recording. While there exist a vast array of pure hardware solutions, the majority of these systems are enabled for large Hollywood type video cameras and are therefore cumbersome to use and expensive to obtain.